


【山花/白魏】秘密约会、吐真剂与家庭危机

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *双魏兄弟、撒魏父子设定*神奇动物在哪里AU, OOCx3
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【山花/白魏】秘密约会、吐真剂与家庭危机

1.  
时任魔法部傲罗的优秀精英巫师，正怒气冲冲地瞪着空无一人的卧室。他刚刚艰难地从魔法部与报社机构等联合举办的宴会中脱身，连衣服都来不及换。双排扣大衣将黑丝衬衫与条纹马甲一丝不苟地紧紧包裹，高顶礼帽被挂在门口的衣架上，他踩着楼梯噔噔噔上了二楼，拧开那间房门时，只看到洒在桌上的可疑液体和掉落在墙角的马克杯。  
  
“欸？您、您又回来了？”他的助理，被留下来盯梢的小唐从拐角现身。助理惊愕地揉揉眼睛，看了看巫师又看了看挂在墙上的钟。  
  
魏晨指着那滩散发着倒胃口气味的液体，仿佛它是一名从阿兹卡班逃脱的黑巫师，眼神像刀似地将它千刀万剐了好几遍，盛怒地开口道，“这是复方汤剂！你刚刚看到的是我弟弟！”  
  
是的，他的弟弟，魔法部雇员，喜欢研究那些神奇动物且整体抓不到人影的调皮鬼弟弟，又不见了！  
  
“对不起，我、我没辨认出来。”小唐震惊地张大嘴巴，不合时宜地夸奖道，“他学得实在太像了。”  
  
魏晨砰地把门关上，回到自己卧室飞速地收拾完一整个公文包，拿了一顶鸭舌帽盖在头上。  
  
“您又要去哪？”小唐追到门口，“明天您必须出席——”  
  
而巫师打断了他的话，眼下有比参加那些冗长又无聊的会议更重要的事情，“去抓一个捣蛋鬼！”  
  


魏大勋抱着他的皮质手提箱已经坐在候车室二十多分钟了。他只研制了小半份复方汤剂，从他哥哥的围巾里找到的头发让他顺利化身为黑发傲罗，药效在一个小时左右，足够他骗过助理再从家里正大光明地离开。可惜这次的调配没有百分之百成功，他原本的褐色头发里仍夹杂着些许黑发，看上去有些滑稽。  
  
手提箱忽然抖动一下，他吓得赶紧轻轻敲击箱面，弯下腰贴着小声说道，“再忍忍啊。”  
  
不知是不是由于前些日子黑巫师闹事——大街小巷贴满甄姓巫师的通缉令，伦敦火车站的安检等级从III变成I。他的手提箱被翻了个底朝天，每一件衣服都被展开仔细检查，确认没有任何问题才予以放行。在通过安检以后，他赶紧找了个没人的角落偷摸着关上麻瓜模式。他的小可爱们一定憋坏了。  
  
离发车还有一刻钟时他终于提着箱子成功登上前往爱丁堡的火车。为了能解放某只“活泼好动”的神奇动物，他特地花钱买了四人间，一进去就施了咒——在麻瓜看来就是一间满员的车厢。  
  
“对不起，是不是闷坏了？”魏大勋松开手提箱的搭扣，一只灰白的爪子立刻伸出来，紧接着圆滚滚的脑袋顶开箱盖，探出一张属于猫科动物的脸。这是一头成年雪豹，狭小的车厢对于它来说有点拥挤。可怜的餐板承受着过多的重量发出痛苦的吱呀声。  
  
魏大勋还想钻进箱子里看看别的小动物，雪豹一巴掌扣上手提箱，黄绿色的眼虹膜让魏大勋莫名心虚。一只护树罗锅勉强钻出来爬进魏大勋胸前的口袋里，探出脑袋盯着眼前的庞然大物。  
  
“好吧……”他妥协了，可想想又抱着胳膊不满道，“你也给我变回去，不然我一个人多无聊呀又没人和我说——”  
  
咣！  
魏大勋只觉眼前一道白影闪过，手提箱发出大声的悲鸣，紧接着车厢的门咚地被拉开。他的哥哥，原本正应该参加宴会的巫师代表，正举着魔杖，仿佛处理了一个正在潜逃的黑巫师似的露出胜利的笑容，“你可以和我说话。”  
  
年轻的巫师瞠目结舌，他想他的表情一定像个傻瓜，“哥、哥，你怎么来了？”  
  
魏晨用戴着手套的手擦了擦座椅上不存在的灰尘，一屁股坐在魏大勋对面。那根可怕的魔杖被放在餐板上指着他，魏大勋忍不住咽了口口水。  
  
“当然是来找你的。”傲罗说，“你的复方药剂很成功，骗过了我的助理。”  
  
“……谢谢。”他干巴巴地说，直觉告诉他魏晨绝对不会因为他用了复方汤剂才会半途中出现在火车上。他抓抓头发，“所以你到底有什么事嘛？”  
  
“你一个月前写信告诉我和父亲你在拉丁美洲的丛林里驯服喷火鸟、三个月前寄了一张盖着雷克雅未克邮戳的明信片、半年前我的同事和我说他亲眼看到你为了一只月光蜥蜴掉进了三岁小孩都能避开的陷阱。”他顿了顿，将口袋里的火车票啪地拍在桌上，“而现在你又要跑去爱丁堡？！”  
  
“你居然买了车票？！”  
  
“我遵守麻瓜世界的规则。”  
  
“不，你是半路上跳车进来的。真的没有列车员看见你吗？”  
  
“……他睡得很熟。”  
  
“你再说一遍前面那句话？”  
  
年长的巫师被自己的亲弟弟堵得哑口无言。他皱着眉有些愠怒道，“总之，这大半年你都没有回过家，风餐露宿的生活也该停止一段时间了吧？”  
  
车厢里弥漫着焦灼的寂静。魏大勋放下本来环抱着自己的胳膊，这让魏晨心里稍微松了口气。至少他的弟弟没在肢体语言上抗拒自己。  
  
“所以你是在担心我？”魏大勋半响才说，他的指尖悄悄将魔杖向外推一点，露出柔软又讨好的微笑，“这次我只是去拿件东西。”他从口袋里摸出一封有些皱巴巴的信，“我之前拜托一家羊绒毛线店织了几条围巾，还有些毛衣，店长通知我可以去取货了。”  
  
魏晨扫了一眼那封信，是一家麻瓜的店。  
  
“你可以让他邮寄过来。”  
  
“哦不是，我得带我的朋友去试戴一下。”  
  
“你朋友？”  
  
魏大勋立刻闭上嘴，意识到自己多说了不该说的信息。他乖巧地合拢膝盖坐在那儿，试图用歌颂爱丁堡的羊绒制品世界第一来转移话题。可惜魏晨完全不吃这套，他环顾这间四四方方的车厢，确认没有第三个隐匿的巫师，“在哪里？”  
  
“他……呃，有点事情，可能……”年轻的巫师不停地瞥那只一动不动的手提箱。  
  
“哦，那他可真没有礼貌。”话音刚落，那只乖巧的手提着忽然抖了一下，径直朝着魏晨飞了过去。傲罗立刻拿起魔杖，一道蓝光因为魏大勋猛地扑了过去抱住箱子而歪歪扭扭劈中上层行李架，木板咣当一声砸下来，碎成三半。  
  
“顺便一提，”魏晨抖了抖衣服上的碎木屑，“你可从来没有送过我和父亲高级羊绒围巾。”  
  
魏大勋惊恐地盯着地上破碎的行李架，他紧紧抱着自己的手提箱，“你想毁了我的箱子吗？”  
  
“记得执行司的小王子么，他有九十九个兄弟，每年能收到九十九份礼物。”魏晨一本正经地说，“还有，刚刚是飞来飞去咒，这间车厢应该大修了。”  
  
褐发青年慢吞吞地坐回原位，嘀咕着你有一个弟弟不就够了么。  
  
“我不是够了。”傲罗按着太阳穴，“我是够够了。”  
  
  
  
2.  
苏格兰的天气总是阴晴不定。石板路上残留着大大小小的水坑昭示着刚刚结束的降雨，空气中弥漫着雨水和青草混合的味道，偶尔还有面包和咖啡的烘培香味。  
  
魏晨稍稍落后魏大勋半步，不着痕迹地将目光落在他身上。他的弟弟看上去心情很好，步履轻快，车厢里的一通闹剧并未对他有什么影响。他不禁开始思考，男孩究竟交了什么朋友呢？他所知的朋友都是霍格沃茨的同级生，自打从魔法学校毕业后，魏大勋一直和他叫不上名字的神奇动物混在一起，过着让人担惊受怕的野外生活。他从未在信件中提及一位重要到亲自送羊绒围巾的朋友。  
  
想到这里，傲罗叹了口气，不可否认心里有点小小的不痛快。  
  
“我们到了。”魏大勋停下脚步，拐角处一间不起眼的小木屋就是此行的目的地。门面的红色喷漆经过长年累月的风吹雨打已逐渐褪色剥落，橱窗里摆着的各种玩偶也是过季的款式，唯一吸引顾客的便是店里各式各样的羊绒制品。  
  
“你是怎么发现这家店的？”魏晨推开门，风铃发出叮叮当当的声响。一位身着苏格兰传统服饰的年轻女士从柜台后面探出身，她有着一头漂亮的黑色长发，和头上那顶红色格子的贝雷帽十分相配。她的手上捧着好几条叠成方巾状的羊绒围巾，在见到二人时露出甜美的微笑。  
  
“唔，是别人推荐的。”魏大勋小声地回应，接着爽朗地和店长打了个招呼。  
  
“你来得真是准时，我刚好将你需要的围巾拿出来。”她将围巾依次摆在桌上，她注意到了另一位风尘仆仆的青年，坦然地上下打量了一番说道，“这位是你的朋友？和你的描述可不太像啊。”  
  
“哦？我很好奇我弟弟的朋友是什么样子的。”魏晨抢先一步堵住魏大勋还没来得及说出口的阻止说辞。  
  
“我想想，是一位有着红棕色头发、皮肤很白的年轻人。”她拿出一条米色格子羊绒围巾，笑眯眯地说，“身材修长，并且帅气。这条不错，可以试试看。”  
  
魏大勋挠挠脸，耳尖慢慢变成可爱的粉色。他接过围巾，又指着穿着模特身上的一件毛衣狡黠地朝她眨眨眼睛，“可以把这件给我哥哥试一下吗？”  
  
“当然！”  
  
魏大勋挥着手目送着仍旧一头雾水被推进更衣室的哥哥，接着立刻用袖管里的魔杖偷偷朝着角落里的摄像头施了咒。他蹲下来将手提箱平放在木头地板上，然后松开锁扣小心翼翼地打开它。  
  
红棕色头发、皮肤很白的青年从箱子里探出脑袋，并且试图将整个身子拔出来。魏大勋赶紧按住他肩膀，压低声音说，“别别，一会儿我哥该出来了。”  
  
青年很不满地皱皱眉，任由巫师把四五条不同颜色的围巾往自己脖子上挂，仿佛是一尊正在接受加冕的半身铜像。  
  
身后更衣室的动静让魏大勋吓得一把按住他的后脑勺塞回箱子里。他装模做样地拍拍手提箱的底部，调回麻瓜模式后从里面拽出一条破旧的手绢揣进口袋。那只被他遗忘在里面的护树罗锅差点被淹没。  
  
“喔哦，你选好了？”店长微笑着问，“对了，你哥哥很适合这件毛衣，需要将它包起来吗？”  
  
换回黑衬衫的巫师从更衣室出来，在听到这句话后委婉地回绝了对方。魏大勋看着手边的两条围巾和那件正要被店长挂回去的毛衣，他又歪着脑袋看向他的哥哥，后者正随手翻着其他羊绒制品，还是捧着围巾走了过去，“请把围巾和毛衣一起包起来吧。”

“你真的觉得这件衣服好看？”黑发傲罗提着两个购物袋跟在弟弟身后，“它上面印着一头蠢兮兮的麋鹿。”  
  
“我知道啊。”魏大勋的手里多了一杯冰咖啡，他比划着说道，“但很可爱呀。”  
  
魏晨忽然不知该说什么，胸腔里暖洋洋的。他把目光投向远处正在奔跑的一条黄金猎犬，咕哝了一句谢谢。可惜这份温暖持续不到五秒，魏大勋又叽叽喳喳说我送了你毛衣，所以别对我的朋友指手画脚了吧。  
  
“这是两件事！”  
  
“我不管！”  
  
两位巫师在街头爆发了五分钟家庭争吵，最终魏晨提溜着魏大勋的衣服领子直接幻影移形回到伦敦的家。  
  


不愉快的气氛一直持续到晚餐。他们在餐桌上默不作声地飞快将食物塞进嘴里，魏大勋唰地站起来导致椅子差点向后飞出去。他用餐巾装了三块小面包、几块咸味饼干和一小罐果酱，无视魏晨利剑般的视线回到自己的卧室。  
  
“别让我再抓到你溜走！”哥哥气冲冲地说，而回应他的是巨大的关门声。  
  
魏大勋把房间收拾好后便钻进他的手提箱里。他已经一整天没能关怀那群小动物了，五条鸟蛇在巢嗷嗷叫着等待喂食，护树罗锅在他的身旁蹦蹦跳跳，他举步维艰地穿过挤作一团的月痴兽，安抚好每一只四处乱跑的球遁鸟，终于走过雨林踏进一片雪地。  
  
雪豹正叼着自己的尾巴盘坐在一块大石头后面，在见到魏大勋时慢悠悠地踱步过去，毛茸茸的身体贴着他的大腿。巫师蹲下身抱住雪豹，他喜欢蹭着它柔软的灰白色绒毛。  
  
“哦对了，我们出去吧。”魏大勋轻声说，“我在卧室里设了屏障，哥哥不会来打扰。”  
  
两人一道挤出手提箱。是的，在得知这个喜讯后雪豹立刻原地大变活人，惊扰着其他动物一片混乱后终于大摇大摆地出现在魏大勋的卧室里。  
  
“对不起，我不知道哥哥怎么会出现在火车里。”巫师双手合十说着抱歉的话，“他太担心我了，总是怕我惹事生非。”  
  
白敬亭——是的，雪豹有一个正经的人类名字，不客气地吃起小饼干，“我听到了，你没有和他说过我的事情。”  
  
“他对我交朋友管得很严。”魏大勋趴在床上，双头托着脸望向他，“这对他来说很重要，所以我不想把事情弄糟。”他灵活地翻了个身，裤管随着他的动作滑落，露出一截细白的小腿，“你应该庆幸我们的父亲不在家。”  
  
白敬亭的目光终于从他的腿移开，他似乎心不在焉，拨弄着橱柜上的不倒翁，“我以为那是个，用你们的话来说，约会？”  
  
魏大勋抱着枕头神情有些错愕，他的面颊在温暖的橙黄灯光下泛着红。他坐在床边，白敬亭倚着书架，他们安静地对望着，直到后者揉乱后脑勺的头发问，“……不是这样的吗？”  
  
“不、不！”魏大勋差点咬到自己，那个滚烫的词在舌尖跳跃，被他着急慌忙地吐出来，“是约会，可、可惜被我弄砸了。”他深吸了口气，露出可爱的、羞涩的微笑，“如果你愿意，我们可以重来，在这里。”  
  
“你的卧室？”白敬亭环视了这间小屋子，他显而易见地放松下来，“我可以随便看吗？”  
  
“请便。”巫师做了个夸张的手势，随后捧着《如何饲养大型猫科动物》钻进床里。白敬亭的指腹划过书柜里一排动物学的硬皮书，落到一个相框上。那是一张家庭合影，他能辨认出两个孩子是魏大勋和魏晨，穿着长筒袜和背带裤，嬉闹着被定格在照片里，后面是两人的双亲依偎在一起。  
  
他回过头，魏大勋依在床头看着书，时不时困顿地揉着眼睛。似乎感受到他的目光，巫师抬起脸问道，“变成人以后为什么没有猫科动物的习性呢？”  
  
白敬亭想了想，走到床边想窥探那些神奇的文字，“你指什么？”  
  
魏大勋支支吾吾了半天，摇摇头，“没什么没什么。”他刚要把脑袋继续埋进书里，白敬亭飞速地爬上床，跨在他身上的同时，将两只手分别按在他的胸上。  
  
房间里诡异地安静了几秒。  
  
魏大勋窘迫地大声嚷嚷，“你在干什么？！！”  
  
白敬亭意犹未尽地收回手，“猫科动物的习性，踩奶。”  
  
魏大勋羞赧地咬牙切齿道，“你给我下去！”  
  
“让我再踩会儿。”  
  
“滚蛋！”  
  
巫师合上书本，他没法看进去了，一个字都不行。他们开始了幼稚的枕头大战，不知是谁扯破了枕套洒出漫天飞舞的鹅毛。魏大勋倒在柔软的被子里，他哥哥说得对，他奔波得太久，眼下睡意正疯狂地侵入他的神经，他还没来得及让白敬亭回到箱子里就迷迷糊糊睡去，在床上把自己扭成奇怪又舒坦的姿势。  
  
似乎有人给了他一个晚安吻，接着是咔哒一声，世界回归一片寂静。  
  
  
  
3.  
鉴于傲罗白天必须去魔法部执行司上班，这给了弟弟和他的朋友宽裕的时间和机会。可惜雪豹是昼伏夜出的动物，白天大部分时间都懒洋洋地趴在洞穴里。这也使得魏大勋可以安心地照顾其他神奇动物，毕竟不是只有雪豹会吃莫名其妙的飞醋。  
  
他们的约会囿于这间三层的小别墅。当夜幕降临时，男孩们偷偷摸摸从卧室里溜出来，垫着脚踩下楼梯，小心避免碰到任何家具和摆设。事实上，猫科动物柔软的肉垫能吸收一切声响，雪豹乖巧地跟着巫师屁股后面，它闻到了厨房里飘来的食物和酒的香气。  
  
“这里不会被你哥哥发现吗？”在美味面前无需伪装，白敬亭的手里已经多了一根早餐肠。魏大勋神神秘秘从口袋里拿出一件斗篷罩在俩人身上，他偷笑着露出唇角的梨涡，“他看不见我们。”  
  
他悄悄地把司康饼和布丁放在铺好的餐巾上，又倒了两杯黄油啤酒，“我们坐在这儿。”厨房拐角处恰好是楼梯下的三角形空间。那里只有一棵孤零零的小圣诞树，连榭寄生都没有。魏大勋和白敬亭坐在树下，魔杖燃起星星点点的光亮，用隐形斗篷隔开一片私密又温馨的空间。  
  
巫师一边咬着点心，一边竖起耳朵仔细关注着楼上的动静。他的傲罗哥哥警觉性超群，任何一点响动都能让他立刻从床上跳起来。  
  
“其实，你可以把我介绍给你的哥哥。”白敬亭舔掉手指沾着的面包碎屑，“毕竟有动物保护法，他没法对我怎样。”  
  
“他会以为你是阿尼马格斯，或者是中了血咒之类的可怜虫。”魏大勋摇摇头，“除非我对着族谱发誓，我愿意把你的名字刻在那块木头上。”他喝了一口啤酒，“你别忘了还有我们的父亲，他是霍格沃茨的占卜老师。天知道他会在水晶球里看到些什么不利于你的东西。总之这件事得从长计议……嗝……”  
  
白敬亭没再说什么。他抱着膝盖靠着圣诞树，半张脸埋进胳膊里，露出一双眼睛借着闪烁的光亮注视着另一个青年。魏大勋似乎喝醉了，哪怕是一点酒精也让他有些晕乎乎，仰着头抵在楼梯下的挡板上。他穿着一件V领毛衣，光滑的脖颈没有佩戴任何饰品。白敬亭注意到那不明显的喉结旁边有一颗小痣。  
  
他忽然坐立难安，试图把自己的注意力转移到其他地方。可是那颗小痣有着可怕的吸引力，他目不转睛地盯着那儿，直到视野里忽然出现魏大勋酡红的脸，鼻腔里充盈着麦芽的甜味。白敬亭被吓了一跳，因为魏大勋的手捂上了他的嘴巴。  
  
“嘘……”  
  
木制地板传来细微的响动，好像有谁在楼上走动。  
  
他们凑得很近，近到白敬亭几乎能数清对方的睫毛。湿热的呼吸扑打在他的耳边，无法抑制地心跳加快。  
  
这可不公平。  
  
他握住魏大勋的手稍稍移开，压低声音说道，“没事的……”  
  
巫师肉眼可见地一颤，喉咙里发出微小的、像某种新生小动物的呜咽声。一定是圣诞树上的灰尘让他的鼻子又痒又涩，闷头打了一连串喷嚏，连眼眶里都打转着泪水。  
  
“他离开了。”白敬亭说，整栋房子又恢复寂静，只有身旁的青年发出摸摸索索的动静，“我们该回去了。”  
  
“不！”魏大勋揉着鼻子，他飞速地清理完野餐的痕迹，用酒精带给他的勇气握住白敬亭的手腕，“约会还没结束呢！”  
  


自从可以记事起，魏大勋就为家里有个小阁楼而骄傲。那里不但是小孩子储藏宝物的秘密基地，更是种植着他年少的所有心事。一开始他只是独自一人躲进阁楼里偷偷哭泣。那时候他是个小胖子，因为肉乎乎的脸蛋和身体以及魔药课或者咒语课闹出的笑话而被其他孩子们欺负。在卧室里哭泣实在不是一个男子汉的行为，可他太难过了。泪水决堤似地在面颊流淌，几乎哭湿了整整两条袖管。  
  
“你果然在这里。”魏晨轻轻推开阁楼的门，吱呀的声音让他的弟弟更紧地缩成一团，从背影看就像一个饱满的甜瓜。  
  
“呜，我、我只是中了哭哭咒。”魏大勋打着哭嗝说，他用力地擦拭脸颊，两只哭成小兔子的眼睛仍旧蓄满泪水。  
  
魏晨蹲下来把弟弟抱到膝盖上，“你上周才答应过要做个男子汉。”  
  
“我知道，可、可是……”魏大勋揉揉眼睛，呜咽道，“这里是阁楼，阁楼允许我做一些不是男子汉的行为……”  
  
“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
  
魏大勋摇摇头，他伸出胳膊勉强环住哥哥的脖子把小脸埋进去。  
  
“那这样好不好，”魏晨将他抱起来放在一旁，从口袋里摸出一袋种子，“你把这些种在土里，然后把那些糟心事和它说。等它长出叶子和花，那说明这些坏消息全都被它吃掉了。”  
  
小孩子的注意力果然很快地被吸引，他好奇地盯着那些种子，“真的吗？那、那它是什么花呀？”  
  
“你给它起个名字吧。”  
  
“那可以叫大勋花吗……这样，它、它就是我的花了。”  
  
得到首肯后，魏大勋欢呼着把种子小心翼翼地埋进土里，又想起什么似地央求道，“我可以把宿舍里的一只兔子带回来嘛？它很乖……”  
  
事实上，那只调皮的兔子差点啃掉大勋花的叶子，后来被魏大勋提着耳朵塞进笼子里，当作礼物送给了拉文克劳的一位女生。它的窝还遗留在角落里，上面横杠着一把光轮3000，飞天扫帚被当作便携式支架，挂着好几只空荡荡的鸟笼。  
  
“我可是格兰芬多最优秀的找球手之一。”魏大勋把光轮3000递给白敬亭，他张开双臂望着阁楼唯一一扇天窗，“哪天我一定带你骑一下飞天扫帚，你一定会爱上它的！”  
  
接着他又把一个巨大的箱子打开，变魔术似地从里面拿出来很多稀奇古怪的玩意，大部分都是从对角巷的一些商店里淘来的。他把一块银质怀表塞进白敬亭的口袋，又在他脖子上系了丝质的靛色方巾，最后将一根魔杖插进皮带扣。  
  
“你可以直接去魔法部报道了。”魏大勋捂着嘴笑着说，“他们都喜欢打扮成这样。”  
  
白敬亭点点头，“这个主意不错，我会考虑。”  
  
“……我只是随口说说？”  
  
“我不可能每天待在你的箱子里。”白敬亭认真地说，“而且，我也想给你哥哥留下个好印象。”  
  
魏大勋张了张嘴，他觉得热烘烘的，半响才小声说，“我一定是喝多了。”  
  
“嗯？”白敬亭凑了过去，额头抵着他的额头，“你的脸好红。”  
  
“是酒精的错……”他的嘴唇飞快地擦过白敬亭的下巴，然后快速地低下头，像一把脑袋插进沙子里的鸵鸟。  
  
白敬亭忍不住笑出声，“刚刚那是什么？”  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
“你知道。”他说，温柔地把巫师的脸抬起来，“你一定是故意的。重来一次如何？”  
  
魏大勋鬼使神差地点了点头，他鼓起勇气，瞅准了以后把自己的嘴唇印上对方的。结果俩人高挺的鼻子撞在一起，酸胀得几乎要流泪。  
  
“你绝对是故意的！”白敬亭捏住他柔软的脸颊拧了一通。  
  
“我又没——！算了……”魏大勋吸吸鼻子，再一次把脑袋凑上去。  
  
男孩们终于恰如其分地亲吻，在阁楼里、在一堆宝物中间，他们的手指慢慢交缠、不分彼此。  
  


酒精和亲吻让魏大勋顺利地提前进入梦乡。他放任自己躺在白敬亭怀里，后者只得先将他从阁楼里背下来，再小心地将他抱回卧室。  
  
他体贴地替魏大勋掖好被子，努力克制住自己也想钻入被窝的欲望，正要变回雪豹回到手提箱中——他看到了魏晨，那位魔法波的高级傲罗，黑着脸站在门口，手里的魔杖蠢蠢欲动。  
  
他施了隔音咒，向前走了两步，“不解释一下吗？”  
  
白敬亭很镇定，他敢打保票这位巫师不会对他作什么，“如你所见。”  
  
“你是我弟弟那位神秘的朋友？”  
  
“详细说的话，”白敬亭顿了顿，“是他愿意刻在那块木板上的那种朋友。”  
  
若不是考虑到他俩在魏大勋的卧室里，魏晨一定会当场让白敬亭飞出这栋房子，不，是飞出伦敦。他先是看到自己的弟弟被陌生人抱回卧室，接着又被告知对方的名字会出现在族谱上，过大的信息量让他意外地冷静，“什么时候的事情？”  
  
白敬亭想了想，“大概三个多月前？哦对了，那张雷克雅未克的明信片还记得吗？是我挑选的。”  
  
他当然记得！弟弟寄来的所有信件和明信片都被珍藏在盒子里，可他现在只想冲回去把那张东西扔进壁炉。  
  
“所以，”白敬亭清了清嗓子，甚至拉了下衣服的下摆，颇为正式地开口道，“请让我参加周五的家庭聚餐。”  
  
  
  
4.  
气氛有些古怪。  
  
家养小精灵正在厨房里忙碌且有条不紊地准备晚餐。魏大勋从楼梯上走下来时，魏晨正坐在沙发里看报纸。他破天荒地没去灶台前指手画脚，安静地举着报纸像一幅拉斐尔油画。但魏大勋注意到他的报纸停在体育版面已经很久了，他的哥哥可从来没有对魁地奇这么热爱。  
  
“不去帮忙吗？”他随手拆了一包怪味豆，哦好吧，泥土味的。  
  
魏晨放下报纸，这让魏大勋看清楚他哥哥竟然穿上了那件鹿头毛衣。  
  
“你换风格了吗？”他问，“以前你都是衬衫派。”  
  
“人总是会变的，而且这样可以在父亲面前炫耀一下。”年长的巫师一本正经地说道，“他的小儿子送了大儿子礼物，但是没他的份。”  
  
魏大勋对此抱以怀疑的态度，因为他的哥哥只要一撒谎就喜欢捻衣角。他盯着那处布料和哥哥童叟无欺的表情，想了想还是没有戳穿他，“好吧，我记得你说过这头鹿看上去很蠢。”  
  
“但是它很可爱。”魏晨飞速地说，他漫不经心地开始布置餐桌，像患有强迫症似地摆放着刀叉，刻意让自己的询问显得很平常，“你朋友不来吗？”  
  
“什么朋友？”魏大勋茫然地问。  
  
“就是那个朋友，围巾，你忘了吗？”  
  
“啊，他……等等，为什么会这么问？”  
  
“我以为你会带他来参加这次聚会。”  
  
“不！”魏大勋放下怪味豆，“为什么我要带他来参加聚会？”他抱着胳膊采取防御态度，“你休想套我的话！”  
  
“没有，我只是关心你。毕竟你毕业后交到了这么重要的朋友，还给他买了围巾。”  
  
“你身上的毛衣也是我花的钱。”  
  
“好吧，所以你不希望他参加。难得他很想坐在这张椅子上听我们的父亲唠叨……”  
  
魏大勋迟钝了片刻，他拉住魏晨的胳膊十分肯定地说，“等一下，你见过他了。”  
  
傲罗耸了耸肩膀，“也许你们下次折腾得动静小点我就不会发现。”  
  
年轻的巫师一下子涨红了脸，剁了下脚甩开对方的胳膊一口气冲向二楼。他对手提箱施了屏蔽咒后立刻跳进去把闯祸的雪豹拎出来，毫不客气地逼他显出人形，将刚才发生的一切倒豆子似地砸向白敬亭。后者很不在意地掏掏耳朵，“说明你哥认可了我，我可以和你一起下去了吗？我饿了。”  
  


气氛非常古怪。  
  
撒占卜坐在主座，左手边是他的大儿子，右手边是他的小儿子和朋友。餐桌上摆着丰盛的主菜、配菜、汤、甜点和饮料。他的大儿子难得地换下古板的衬衫，穿着一件非常麻瓜的毛衣，胸前的一头麋鹿彷佛正在嗅着牛排的香气；他的小儿子正经地一动不动，没有开口提出要快点结束晚餐回去陪他的一窝神奇动物，双眼几乎要将餐前面包盯出个窟窿；那位据说是他小儿子的朋友，没见过，闻不到一丝魔法的气息，戴着一条室内会热到流汗的羊绒围巾同样默不作声。  
  
“今天是什么重大节日吗？”撒占卜问道。  
  
“呃，周五聚餐。”魏晨说，“如果这个算重大节日的话。”  
  
“我记得我们的菜单从来没这么丰盛过——”  
  
“我很饿，可以吃饭了吗？”魏大勋突然出声打断了他的话。他用小汤匙轻轻敲了敲餐盘，接着拿起还冒着热气的小面包开始涂抹起黄油。  
  
通常情况下，傲罗会和撒占卜说一些魔法部的事情，比如他们正在追踪的邪恶巫师、堆积如山的文件工作、人心惶惶的流言或是充满戏剧性的八卦。而他的弟弟，总是会为了布满世界地图的神奇动物和哥哥争执。作为调停人的撒占卜，此刻觉得自己一肚子的话如鲠在喉。他的两个儿子正闷声不吭地吃着晚餐，偶尔的对视也像是在较劲谁先开口打破餐桌上诡异的安静。  
  
他默默叹了口气，内心感叹儿子们到了这个年纪仍然有他不知的秘密。接着，他发现了一件微妙的事情。  
  
魏大勋的朋友——只简单介绍了自己的名字，正在往两片面包上涂不一样的果酱。涂完后面包自然而然地放到魏大勋的餐盘里。然后，他的小儿子淡定地将一整块牛排送到他的盘子里，后者开始挥舞刀叉，把牛排按纹路切成一块块，又放回魏大勋面前。  
  
这真是太奇怪了。  
  
撒占卜放下汤匙，在白敬亭动手给魏大勋倒饮料时他忍不住开口道，“他是你朋友吗？”年长的人着重了朋友二字，魏大勋手一抖，切好的牛肉啪唧掉在了餐桌上。  
  
“是啊，有什么问题吗？”  
  
“他是你的朋友，不是什么家养小精灵。你还想让他喂你吃饭吗？”  
  
不知为何这句问话让魏大勋的脸开始泛红，他转过头没什么威慑力地瞪了一眼白敬亭，几乎将脸埋进桌子里。  
  
“他们只是关系比较好。”沉默到现在的魏晨冷不丁开始说，“看到那条围巾了吗，是大勋送的。”  
  
魏大勋不可置信地抬起头，满脸惊讶彷佛在质疑，你在说什么傻话？而他还没能反驳什么，撒占卜先说道，“围巾？你从来没有送给我围巾！”  
  
“这和围巾没有关系！”魏大勋立刻跳起来，他手里还握着一根法棍，差点戳到魏晨的鼻子，“说好不在聚餐时提这件事的你又骗我！”  
  
魏晨毫不客气地指着白敬亭说，“他就差把牛肉亲手喂进你嘴里了，要不是父亲在这里的话！”  
  
魏大勋整张脸都红扑扑的，他一时半会儿找不到什么话还击，只得一屁股坐回去开始生闷气。白敬亭对上魏晨和撒占卜的目光有些如坐针毡，彷佛屁股底下不是什么柔软的坐垫而是一只刺猬。他咕嘟咕嘟喝了半杯饮料，好像吞下去的是勇气补给，“那个，哥哥……”他看了一眼傲罗，后者没什么反应，便又继续说道，“……父亲……”  
  
魏大勋已经来不及堵上他的嘴了。  
  
“等等。”撒占卜忽然福至心灵明白了什么，“这实在太荒唐了！”老父亲看向望着天花板假装自己没听到的大儿子，又看了看单手扶额但完全样掩盖不住满脸红晕的小儿子，和那位忽然怎么看都不顺眼的所谓的朋友，意识到自己是最后一位知情人后心态崩溃，“我不同意！”  
  
“为什么！”小儿子立刻反问。  
  
“我的儿子有了心爱的对象，可他根本没有告诉我！”撒占卜觉得自己作为父亲的部分完全没有被需要，“要知道我前几天还在教室里对我的学生们说，嗨你们看我的小儿子成天和小动物们混在一起，我都不知道他什么时候才会有对象。”  
  
“他现在有了。”魏晨插了一句。  
  
“对不起……”魏大勋挠挠头发，他抱歉地看着自己的父亲，搁在餐桌下的手被白敬亭悄悄握住，“但是我真的——”  
  
“这是家庭危机。”撒占卜拒绝接收来自叛逆的、伤他心的小儿子的任何解释，“一级家庭危机！”  
  
“不，等一下，你压根没问过我！”魏大勋从椅子上跳起来飞奔去他的阁楼，回来时手里多了一小瓶试剂。他将这瓶无色透明的溶液倒进果汁里，然后仰头将这杯橙色液体一饮而尽。  
  
“你喝了什么？”撒占卜有种不详的预感。  
  
傲罗的直觉告诉魏晨只有一种答案，他能做的只有扶住撒占卜的肩膀，给与父亲最需要的依靠。只见魏大勋一把抓住白敬亭的手站在他俩面前，他尚未从药剂带来的副作用中恢复，眼神仍是迷糊而懵懂，说的话铿锵有力到整间屋子都能听到回音，“这是我男朋友！我想把他的名字刻在那块木头上！就算他是一只雪豹我也愿意和他一直在一起！”  
  
说完，他转身捧住白敬亭的脸，无比英勇地吻了下去。  
  


\--全文完--  
  
  


小段子——  
撒占卜：能给我施一个一忘皆空吗？  
  
白敬亭的指腹划过书柜里一排动物学的硬皮书，落到一个相框上。那是一张家庭合影，他能辨认出两个孩子是魏大勋和魏晨，穿着长筒袜和背带裤。白敬亭指着照片：能穿这套和我约会吗？  
魏大勋：变态！  
  
吐真剂直到半夜才失去效果。魏晨不得已给弟弟的房间加了隔音咒，毕竟他和撒占卜都不想听到什么不该听的。


End file.
